Runaway Bride
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: She's been labeled as "the Runaway Bride" for ditching men at the altar. How many more times will Maggie Madsen go through this and will she ever find the right man? Has he been under her nose this whole time?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a lovely evening in the city of Washington DC, well if you could call it lovely. Rubbing the back of her neck and glancing at her left hand where an engagement ring sat, Pentagon's top analyst Margaret "Maggie" Madsen sighed. She was getting married tomorrow to the love of her life Paul Harrison who she had met two years ago, Paul was a tax inspector and they met at the birthday party for Secretary of Defense. After dating for a year, Paul proposed to Maggie who said yes and now they were to marry.

On a another note, Maggie had kept in contact with Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, heroes of the war ten years ago in Mission City, and she met the Autobots as well. She was particularly good friends with their leader and he took a liking to her as well. Maggie also became friends with Sarah Lennox and her husband Will and Maggie was fond of Annabelle Lennox, now ten years old

"So is this one for keeps or are you going to leave?" asked a voice and Maggie looked up to see her analyst friend Glen Whitmann

"Trust me Glen, this one is definitely going to be a keeper" she replied.

Glen snorted as he sat down shaking his head at his friend

"Girl, this is your sixth attempt to walk down the aisle in ten years" he reminded her

"Look everything will be fine but do me a favor" she said

"What?" he asked her

"If I run make sure I have a good get away" she replied

"Sure" he replied.

**The Next Day**

While her friends Marissa Thompson and Kylie Rhodes fixed her dress, Maggie stood in front of the mirror trying to calm her nerves. She wished she had Prime here he would probably be able to calm her down, the last time she had seen him was in Tranquility two years ago after her fifth attempt to walk down the aisle went sour

"Now just remember; make it to the altar, go through with the pastor talking, say your vows and 'I Dos' and everything will be fine" Marissa said

"Yeah…fine" Maggie said.

Suddenly they heard music and lined up outside the door to enter the main area of the church, the doors opened and Marissa and Kylie walked down the aisle first to stand so Maggie could walk down the aisle. Then the wedding march sounded indicating it was time, taking a deep breath Maggie began to walk down the aisle

'_Relax Madsen everything will be just fine, make it to the end and everything will be over in about half an hour' _she thought.

That didn't go down well with her though, for half way down the aisle she stopped and bit her lower lip. Shaking her head, Maggie turned and ran all the way back down the aisle. She heard shouts and heard someone come after her, she knew who it was and grabbed his hand

"Man I knew you would do this" Glen said

"Glen, shut up and run" Maggie said as they burst out of the church and hailed a cab and climbed in, Maggie gave the cabbie her address and he drove them away from the church

"So now what?" Glen asked her

"Home" she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have no idea how old Maggie is in the movie, so I'm guessing the ages with this.**

**Chapter 1**

**Two years later**

"_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it"

A scream sounded followed by a **THUMP**. 33 year old Maggie Madsen groaned as the blaring music from outside was switched off and she stood up from the floor. Running a hand through her blonde hair, she walked over to her drawers pulled out some clothes and hit the shower all the while muttering profanities under her breath about her best friend. Walking into the bathroom, Maggie stripped out of her clothes and turned the water on. After adjusting the water getting it to the right temperature, she stepped under and began to wash herself. She began with her hair using her favorite apple smelling shampoo and conditioner. She then washed her body with her lavender smelling body wash and lastly she shaved. When all that was done, Maggie shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel toweling off before slipping on a mauve strapless top, dark blue shorts and black pumps. She blow dried her hair and curled it before she left the bathroom.

Maggie chucked her clothes in her bedroom before hurrying downstairs to the kitchen; she grabbed a green apple, her keys, phone and purse before heading out of the house locking up behind her. Maggie walked over to the 379 Peterbilt, with the blue and red body with the two-toned flame decal, sitting in front of her house

"You're evil you know that, plain evil" she told it as the passenger side door swung open, she climbed up inside and the door swung shut behind her.

The response she got was laughter as the engine roared to life and the truck pulled away from her house

"Sure laugh it up, Prime" Maggie said taking a bite of her apple after removing the sticker

"**If you didn't wake up you were going to miss the shopping trip you, Sarah, Annabelle and Mikaela had planned**" Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and Maggie's guardian pointed out to his charge

"Yeah yeah" she said.

Maggie had planned to go shopping for the maid of honor dresses and the flower girl dress, even though at traditional weddings there was only one maid of honor. This was different, her two friends were going to both be maid of honor and Annabelle who was now twelve was going to be the flower girl. Though there was one problem, Maggie couldn't decide on what color the dresses should be

"Hey Optimus, I need your opinion on something. I want to know whether I should have the maid of honor dresses in turquoise, lavender, light blue or pink" she said

"**Margaret are you seriously asking me that question?**" he asked her and she shrugged off the fact that it was an old habit of his where he would slip from calling her Maggie to Margaret and vice versa

"Please?" she begged

"**Something as trivial as this would be a thing to be asking Mikaela or Sarah or even Annabelle about**" he told her

"Honey, Annabelle's our niece and hanging out with Ironhide too long she now loves the color black and suggested that" Maggie said.

Prime sighed as the mall came into view

"**What did Sarah suggest?**" he asked her

"Pink" Maggie replied

"**And Mikaela?**"

"Lavender"

Beat

"**Turquoise**" came the reply she was hoping for as the Peterbilt parked outside the mall

"Great, you're the best. I'll call when we're done" Maggie said as the door swung open and she grabbed her things and jumped out, she turned back to the truck "Oh and honey, try not to get in any fights, blow anything up, or destroy any buildings while I'm gone" she said blowing him a kiss and she headed inside.

Optimus chuckled as he started the engine and pulled away from the mall heading off to see Sam and Bumblebee.

**Three hours later**

The three women and the twelve year old were still shopping around for turquoise colored dresses, they had tried a number of stores but none of them had dresses in the ones that Mikaela or Sarah liked. They had found Annabelle a flower girl dress; a green dress with flowers on it that stopped at the knees and matching ballet flats. The four ladies tried another store hoping they may have luck in this one, they entered and began to look around for dresses

"Mom, you and aunt Mikaela are really picky, can't you just pick a dress so we can go. We've shopping for three hours" Annabelle whined as she searched through the dress rack

"Anna we wanna look nice for aunt Maggie's wedding so we need the perfect dresses" Sarah reminded her

"Dude, this is her seventh attempt to get married, I don't think she's even going to go through with this" Annabelle said

"Annabelle Marion Lennox" cried Sarah and Mikaela but Maggie just laughed, the two women looked at her

"Ironhide probably put that in her head" she said

"Yes has 'Hide been putting things in your head?" Sarah asked her daughter

"No" she replied.

Annabelle pulled out two dresses and handed one to her mother and one to her aunt Mikaela, they looked at each other before heading to the change rooms. Annabelle looked at her aunt and Maggie looked down at her and they followed them to the change rooms. Both niece and aunt stood waiting for the women, it wasn't long before Mikaela was the first of the two to step out; her turquoise dress had spaghetti straps, the dress went down her to shins with silver and gold sequins around the bust and a purple sash around the middle. She turned once for Maggie and Annabelle who agreed that the dress was perfect for her.

As Mikaela went back in to change back out of her dress and into her clothes, Sarah stepped out; she had on a turquoise dress with pink roses on it that went down to her shins and had spaghetti straps. Annabelle clapped and Maggie nodded her head, Sarah went back inside and Mikaela came out dressed with her dress on the coat hanger. They waited for Sarah before they went to pay for the dresses and left the store

"Great now can we go home?" Annabelle asked them and the three women laughed

"Yes we can all go home" Maggie replied

"Only because she wants to hang out with Ironhide" Mikaela added

"That's all she does these days I swear" Sarah agreed and Annabelle blushed

"Mom" she whined as the women laughed heading for the exit with their purchases.

They all talked as they stepped outside and were surprised to find a black GMC Denali Topkick, a yellow '07 Camaro with black racing stripes and a 379 Peterbilt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The women all looked at each other before going over to their respective vehicles

"What are you all doing here? We didn't call you" Maggie asked her guardian

"**We thought three hours was plenty for the four of you**" she heard the Topkick, Ironhide the weapons specialist, reply

"Well I guess we'll see you later Maggie" Sarah said as they kissed cheeks before Annabelle did.

The front passenger door swung open and the back door, Annabelle climbed into the back while her mother sat in the front. The doors swung shut and Ironhide pulled away honking his horn, Mikaela and Maggie waving after them

"I better go as well, Sam's probably waiting for me" Mikaela said as they kissed cheeks before Mikaela climbed into Bumblebee and they drove off the horn honking as they left.

Maggie climbed into her own vehicle the door swinging closed behind her, she buckled up and the Peterbilt pulled away from the mall. Suddenly Maggie's cell rang; she pulled it out and answered it

"Hello?"

"So who's the unlucky man this time you're going to leave at the altar?" she heard a familiar voice ask her

"Mum" Maggie cried.

As Optimus listened, Maggie had a heated discussion about her fiancé with her mother and the fact that she wasn't going to leave him at the altar and was indeed going to marry him. They had read that over the last twelve years Maggie had attempted to walk down the aisle six times but never succeeded for she ended up leaving the groom at the altar as she ran off. That eventually gave her the title of the "Runaway Bride", Maggie had to put up with it and eventually got used to hearing it from everyone including some of the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Sarah and even Will would tease her about it. Optimus remembered back to the last time Maggie had tried and failed to go down the aisle four years ago

_*Flashback*_

_Optimus stood in the airport in his holoform with Mikaela and Sam as they waited for Maggie's flight to get in, she had called him to say she had run again and was upset so she was coming home for a while. Sighing, Optimus wondered why Maggie kept doing this and never understood even when she tried to explain it to him so he gave up on trying to understand and just accepted the fact that she wanted to get married. He felt a tug on his arm and looked down at Mikaela for she was sitting instead of standing_

"_Her plane's just landed" she said jumping up out of her seat as did Sam and waited, the doors opened and people streamed out._

_They didn't have to wait long before they spotted the blonde, Mikaela raced to her and pulled her into a big hug which Maggie returned_

"_Mik- ca- breathe" Maggie struggled to get out and Mikaela let go of her grinning sheepishly_

"_Sorry" she said_

"_That's okay, at least I know you missed me" Maggie said turning to Sam who hugged her_

"_Hey Mags, welcome home" he said pulling back_

"_Thanks Sam" she said._

_Maggie turned to Optimus and smiled_

"_Hey Prime" she greeted as she stepped up and hugged him as he hugged her back_

"_Welcome home darling" he greeted her as they ended the embrace _"_how was your flight, love?" he asked her as he took her carry-on bag and they headed for the exit_

"_It was alright I guess but you have no idea how bad I just wanted to be here with you guys" Maggie replied._

_Mikaela came and wrapped an arm around Maggie's shoulder and Sam wrapped an arm around Mikaela's_

"_We missed you too" Sam said_

"_Yeah, stay here. Don't go back to Washington. __We all love you and want you to stay. Besides, Anna's being a brat" Mikaela added_

"_Of course Annabelle's a spoilt brat, she's a military's daughter" Maggie said and the four friends laughed as they reached the exit heading for the peterbilt, the other three talked about what Maggie had missed since she had stayed in Washington._

_The day was fun; they met up with the others, the humans decided to go to the pools to relax, and later at sunset they all decided to play volleyball. Maggie was so happy that she practically forgot the real reason why she came home, forgetting everything just enjoying being with her friends._

_**That Night**_

_Maggie sat on the couch reading a book in Sam and Mikaela's house where she was spending her time until she had to go back to Washington DC, at the moment the couple were out at a dinner and movie leaving Maggie home. Besides, she told them she didn't want to intrude on the date. She sat there contently on the couch enjoying her book, however, that didn't last long for a minute later the doorbell rang. Placing the bookmark in her book and closing it, Maggie got up and headed for the door wondering who would be stopping by at this hour. Opening the front door, she was surprised to see Optimus on the other side in his holoform_

"_Hi what are you doing here?" she asked him curiously as she stepped aside to let him in_

"_I just decided to see how you were" he replied as he heard the door close behind him and Maggie strode past back to the living room._

_Optimus followed her and entered seeing her sitting on the couch, he noticed a book lying beside her _

"_I'm sorry am I bothering you? We can always talk another time" he said_

"_What? No of course not. I always have time for friends, with you however I have forever" she said grinning._

_Optimus laughed as he walked over and sat down next to her, immediately the blonde crawled into his lap and curled up against him as he held her. Over the years since they had met, the two had become very good and close friends though they did have their shouting matches and disagreements over things. They were so close in fact that they were always calling each other endearments like "darling" or "my darling" or "honey" or "sweetheart" or "love" or "my love" those kinds of things. At first, their friends thought it was strange but they eventually got used to it. After a couple of minutes, Optimus decided it was time_

"_What happened this time, love?" he asked her looking down._

_Maggie pulled her head off his chest and looked up_

"_Way to ruin the moment, dear" she grumbled so he heard her_

"_Margaret I'm serious" he said sternly and she sighed before moving her head back against his chest, when he used her Christian name it meant it was serious_

"_I was walking down the aisle and I just…freaked out. I felt so scared, I just ran away. I called Glen and told him I was heading home for a week or two to calm down and see you guys but I promised him I'd come back" Maggie said and then he heard it, the sniffling._

_Optimus knew she was crying and held her tightly as she cried, he rubbed her back soothingly but she continued. He then sang softly a lullaby in Cybertronian and that seemed to do the trick, Maggie eventually calmed down emitting small sobs every now and then as she clutched to his shirt. After singing three different Cybertronian lullabies, Optimus noticed that Maggie's breathing had gone back to normal and she was breathing deeply and calmly. When he looked down, he smiled. Maggie was fast asleep._

_*End Flashback*_

Optimus was brought out of his flashback when he heard Maggie shout "fine" at her mother and slammed her phone shut slamming it down on the seat beside her, Optimus winced

"**Something wrong, sweetheart?**" he asked cautiously as they arrived at Maggie's house and the Peterbilt came to a stop parking itself

"My mother, she's whining about me and the fact that her daughter has become a Man-Eater" she replied angrily as she kicked the dashboard hard and Optimus yelled in pain.

Maggie groaned, mentally slapping herself for forgetting that her truck was alive and rubbed the dashboard kissing it repetitively in between apologizing

"I'm (kiss) so (kiss) sorry (kiss) baby (kiss) I (kiss) didn't (kiss) mean (kiss) to (kiss) take (kiss) my (kiss) anger (kiss) out (kiss) on (kiss) you" she said.

When Optimus didn't say anything, Maggie grabbed her stuff and hesitantly got out of the cab. The cab door slammed shut and the engine shut off, the truck lowered itself and didn't move after that. The blonde gingerly reached out a hand and placed it on the truck, though the minute she did she felt it flinch under her touch and she immediately removed her hand. Sighing, Maggie turned and headed inside

'_**Way to**__** go, Madsen. You've hurt and upset him, I'm so stupid' **_she thought to herself as she collapsed onto the couch in the living room, she felt horrible.

It always seemed to slip her mind that the truck was actually alive and living, it wasn't an ordinary truck and it had feelings. The blonde dropped her head into her hands, groaning. She prayed he wouldn't stay upset at her for too long, she couldn't stand it when he didn't talk to her if they got into a fight and suddenly she realized this was a whole lot worse. Maggie shifted around so she was lying on the couch and closed her eyes, she decided to take a nap.

Getting the strangest feeling of being watched, Maggie opened her eyes only to see Optimus' perfectly solid hologram was sitting on the coffee table watching her silently. Biting down on her lip, she slowly sat up not taking her eyes off of him but had to eventually. She couldn't look at him, she had physically hurt him, taking her anger about her mother out on him and he hadn't even done anything

"**Maggie…Maggie…Margaret look at me**" he said trying to get her to look at him and when he said her Christian name, she looked back at him

"I'm sorry okay, I'm really sorry. You know how I get, I sometimes carelessly forget that you're actually alive and take my personal anger out on you when I shouldn't" she apologized.

Optimus moved over and sat down beside Maggie, he pulled her to him and she rested her head on his shoulder

"**I know you're sorry and I forgive you. I just really wish you would wait until we get home to vent your frustrations**" he told her

"I know."

Maggie suddenly grinned, she reached down and poked Optimus in the side. He jumped and turned to glare playfully at the blonde as she jumped up and dashed out of the room, he got up off of the couch and chased after her. Maggie raced up the stairs to her room as fast as she could, she knew Optimus was fast and so he was likely right behind her. Running into her bedroom, she slammed the door shut and leant against it to prevent her friend from opening it. Optimus arrived and tried to open the door, however, found he was unable to as Maggie was leaning against it. He stepped back, grabbing the handle and turning it while ramming into the door. There was a scream and thump when he opened the door, walking into the room he saw Maggie sprawled on the floor groaning.

Laughing, Optimus walked over and straddled the beautiful blonde as she struggled to get up but to no avail. She shrieked with laughter as the bot poked her sides and tickled her, she tried to push him off but he tickled her under her arms and she squealed. The tickling continued for maybe half an hour before Maggie begged for mercy and Optimus stopped. The two remained there on the floor, Prime on top and grinning at each other. Maggie reached up and caressed his cheek, their heads moving closer to the other's without even realizing it and then

"Ahem, what are you doing on top of my fiancée?"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maggie's POV**

Looking up, I saw Scott standing in the doorway and the smile fell from my face. Optimus immediately got off of me and held out his hand for me to take, which I took and he helped me to my feet. I walked over to my fiancé Scott Reynolds and kissed him

"Nothing happened, we were just playing" I reassured him.

Optimus left the room and I sighed. Scott knew about the Autobots but I had the feeling he was jealous because of my friendship with Optimus, even if I knew there was nothing for him to be jealous about. I could understand where he was coming from but Optimus and I are a packaged deal; you want me, you have to accept the fact that Optimus is my best friend and guardian and will be around me nearly 24/7.

Scott smirked triumphantly and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, sometimes I wondered why I agreed to marry this guy

_Because though he may be a jerk, he still loves you and accepts the Autobots are your friends._

Still. Walking out of the room, I headed back downstairs where I found my friend in the kitchen and I walked over to him. Standing beside him, I leant my head on his shoulder

"I think perhaps I should go" I heard him say.

Lifting my head, I looked up at him as I heard the shower turn on. I opened my mouth to protest but Optimus shook his head

"No love."

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to my forehead before walking past me and I watched as he walked out of the house. Once he was gone, I made my way to the living room and sat myself down on the couch. Lately things were strange, I had these weird feelings around Optimus; I felt myself blushing and my heart fluttered when I heard his voice. Sometimes I thought I may be falling for him before I realized it was the stupidest thing and that I was marrying Scott. Besides, Optimus and I are nothing more than best friends.

The rest of the day was spent with Scott talking about the wedding and later that night, after Scott had fallen asleep, I had gotten out of bed and crept down to the kitchen. Pulling out the seating chart, I began to go over that hoping it would help me get to sleep.

_Bumblebee will be sitting on the bride's side along with the other Autobots…though I want them close to the front…maybe I'll move Sophie to the second row…then I'll have to move Sam to the first row…and then_

Suddenly the house phone began to shrill and I let out a squeak. Jumping out of my seat, I raced over and picked it up walking back to my seat

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie."

I sighed in relief

"Hey Sarah"

"How are you doing?"

"Honestly? Pretty good, I'm actually up working on the seating chart while Scott's asleep."

Sarah laughed before she turned serious

"Maggie, did something happen between you and Optimus?"

I frowned, wondering what she had meant by that

"Why?"

"Because he showed up here and asked to spend the night here instead of back at the base."

Nothing came to mind except for the tickle fight we had and the fact that…oh. The fact that we almost kissed might have something to do with it, I prayed, however that it didn't have anything to do with it. Not that I was going to tell Sarah

"He'll be fine by morning" I reassured her

"I suppose so" she agreed.

We continued to talk before hanging up forty minutes later and it was then I decided to retire to bed.

**The next morning**

Yawning, I opened my eyes and rolled over in my bed. Sitting up, I stretched and scrambled out of bed and over to the bedroom window. When I peered out, I sighed in relief when I noticed the familiar semi peterbilt sitting in front of the house. Rushing around, I raced through my routine before racing downstairs and bolting out of the front door. Stopping at the peterbilt, I knocked and the driver's side door opened.

Climbing up inside and buckling in as the door closed behind me, I knew Optimus was back to his old self

"Good morning" I greeted as the engine started and placed my hands on the wheel to make it seem like I was driving

**"Good morning, Maggie. Sleep well my dear?"**

"Kind of. I was up at one point working on the seating chart and on the phone to Sarah"

**"Maggie"**

"What?"

I heard a sigh and I giggled leaning forward and kissing the dashboard

**"I don't see why you won't hire a wedding planner"**

"I don't want a wedding planner; I am perfectly capable of planning my own weddings"

**"Yes and look what happened to them."**

I smacked the steering wheel playfully as I rolled my eyes. It was soon I realized—too late—we were going to a florist as we pulled up outside Mary's Flowers for All Occasions Boutique.

The door opened and I unbuckled before climbing out as Optimus activated his holoform and followed me out, locking himself before placing a hand on the small of my back and guiding me into the store. Everywhere you looked in the store there were flowers, flowers, flowers and did I mention flowers? Along with a counter where a cash register sat and standing behind the register was Mary Reynolds herself, Scott's cousin. The woman was peppy and very annoying. Oh and flirtatious. I put up with her though, despite the fact that I don't really like her. She was wearing a pink scooped-neck tee shirt, blue jeans and white four inch high heels

"Hi" she greeted us and flashed Optimus a flirtatious smile.

I rolled my eyes

"I think I know which flowers I want for my bouquet" I said

"Oh didn't Scott tell you?"

Optimus and I shared a look

"Tell me what?"

"He's already picked out your flowers for you."

This was news. I don't ever remember Scott mentioning this to me at all yesterday. I at least hoped he picked something to my liking and that would go with my dress.

Mary disappeared out the back and I looked over at my best friend

"He picked out _my_ bouquet"

"Calm"

"He picked out _my_ bouquet…before even consulting me? Can you believe the nerve of him? I mean come on. I pick out my bouquet, you know that."

Optimus shifted and wrapped his arm around me in attempts at comforting. When it came to my wedding, I wanted almost everything to be a joint effort but the dress and the bouquet were my choices alone. So to have my future cousin-in-law tell me that my own fiancé had picked out my bouquet, well that just went against everything-

"Here we are."

Mary had suddenly returned with the most beautiful bouquet of orchids I had ever seen

"This is a variety of bright colors of 15 stems of Dendrobium Orchids; each stem bursting with blooms"

"Yeah look, there are so many different pinks and yellows on green stems with different colors."

Optimus didn't say anything but he did smile, if somewhat reluctantly. Handing the bouquet back to Mary, we continued to talk about the other flowers that have been arranged for the wedding and soon, I left the store satisfied as Optimus trailed behind me quietly. Unlocking the truck, we scrambled in and his holoform deactivated, the truck starting. On the drive to check on my wedding cake, I called Scott to inform him about the flowers.

We chatted for several minutes before hanging up and I leant back in my seat with a happy sigh. A strange feeling surged through me and I sat up straighter, knowing there was something wrong with my guardian and best friend. I stroked the dashboard and the semi gave out a sigh, contentment with a hint of sadness and confusion along with frustration

"Hey what's the matter?" I asked

**"You."**

I was instantly taken aback

"Me?"

**"Everyone knows your favorite flower is the Ivory Asiatic Lily. Since when have liked orchids?"**

"I like orchids. Am I not allowed to like orchids?"

**"When we first met, you told me your favorite flower was the Ivory Asiatic Lily and I always bought them for you. Lately however it seems that you are unable to make up your processor. It changes constantly"**

"Well excuse me Mr. High and Mighty but I happen to like orchids, they're beautiful"

**"Yes and so were Gerberas, Irises, Tulips, Carnations, Calla lilies…do I need to continue?"**

Oh the nerve of him.

I stamped my foot down on the brake pedal and the truck screeched to a halt. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I grabbed my purse and slid out of the truck slamming the door behind me

**"Maggie, yet back in the cab"**

"No"

**"Margaret Victoria Madsen will you please get back in the truck?"**

"No, I'm going to check on the cake myself and I'll call Sam for a ride home."

**Optimus' POV**

I watched as my charge and best friend of twelve years stormed off down the pavement of the sidewalk, muttering profanities under her breath. She disappeared around a corner and I started my engine, opening my comm. link to call a familiar number. Soon the phone was picked up and I had a quick conversation before hanging up. Starting my engine, I pulled away from the road and decided to return to base as I knew it would be a while before Maggie decided to speak to me again.

That walking beauty had the temper of the Greek goddess Aphrodite

_Perhaps it would be best not to tell her that._

Sometimes that woman was the most wonderful organic femme I had ever met, and at other times, she frustrates me so much. Particularly all these weddings we have attended over the years. None of those men have been right for her and the bouquets she walked down the aisle with, Calla lilies were normally used at funerals here on Earth. Yet Maggie had a bouquet of them for her wedding at the insistence of fiancé number four.

On the drive home, I tuned the radio and stopped on a station which began to play **I'd Come for You** by Nickelback and I turned the volume up, as this was our song

**"**_**Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.**_

_**I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground**_  
_**But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now**_  
_**Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out**_  
_**Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**_

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_  
_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_  
_**But only if you told me to**_  
_**And I'd fight for you**_  
_**I'd lie, it's true**_  
_**Give my life for you**_  
_**You know I'd always come for you."**_

**Maggie's POV**

I walked into O'Grady's Patisserie as Nickelback's **I'd Come for You **was playing over the speakers. I stopped and listened to the song.

_**"****I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow.**_

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_  
_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_  
_**But only if you told me to**_  
_**And I'd fight for you**_  
_**I'd lie, it's true**_  
_**Give my life for you**_  
_**You know I'd always come for you**_  
_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

_**No matter what gets in my way**_  
_**As long as there's still life in me**_  
_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you."**_

Our song. Damn, maybe Optimus was right. Maybe there was something wrong with me and I did have a scrambled processor. No, he wasn't. I like orchids and they are going to be my bouquet. As I continued to listen to the song, I didn't notice until someone cleared their throat that I had been lost in thought.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked to see Patrick O'Grady staring at me with a knowing smile

"Thinking about him again?"

"Scott? Yeah, I love him so much and can't wait till we're married"

"No, I meant your guardian. You were thinking about him."

I blinked dumbly and my jaw dropped. How did he know?

"What?" I scoffed "no, I was thinking about the wedding"

"Honey, you get this passive look on your face when you think about Scott. When you think about Optimus though, you get this far away look and a goofy smile."

My thoughts turned to Optimus, I wonder if he was listening to our song. Reaching a hand up, subconsciously, I touched my lips tracing them and found them in a smile as the end of the song played

_**"****Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to.**_

_**And I'd fight for you**_  
_**I'd lie, it's true**_  
_**Give my life for you**_  
_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

_**No matter what gets in my way**_  
_**As long as there's still life in me**_  
_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**_  
_**I'd crawl across this world for you**_  
_**Do anything you want me to**_  
_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**_  
_**You know I'll always come for you."**_

Breaking out of my reverie, I stared at Patrick.

He smiled at me and patted my shoulder before taking my arm and guiding me over to where my cake was being made for my wedding next week.

Sam and I sat quietly in Bumblebee. I was thinking about going to Optimus and apologizing about my behavior. But would he accept my apology? That's all we seemed to be doing lately, fighting and apologizing.

Seeming to sense what I was thinking, Bee changed directions and headed for the Lennox house. Sam was confused but Bee clarified it for him

_**"****So maybe it's truuue that I can't live without you.**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life.**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one"**_

"Oh, they're gonna make up" Sam concluded.

The sound clip of an audience applauding filled the car and we both laughed.

I just hoped Optimus would forgive me.

**TBC**


End file.
